


Неожиданный поворот

by KarinaMarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMarvel/pseuds/KarinaMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что происходит в голове Тони Старка в тот момент, когда перед ним стоит полубог лжи и коварства Локи? И о чём думает сам Локи, когда видит, что его жезл не подействовал на смертного? "Придётся придумать план "Б", чтобы достигнуть поставленной цели"-это единственная общая мысль двух соперников, стоящих друг напротив друга. И у обоих этот план "Б" абсолютно разный. http://upload.akusherstvo.ru/image687705.jpg http://upload.akusherstvo.ru/image687707.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданный поворот

Что делать дальше?  
Локи подходит к Старку с планами, что же он сделает в первую очередь, после того, как этот смертный будет в полном его подчинении.В его голове уже стоит образ, полностью обнажённого Тони, стоящего перед ним на коленях. С самой первой встречи, в Штутгарте, после того, как Старк открыл забрал своего шлема, Локи сразу же обратил внимание на эти невероятные черты лица и бархатный сильный голос.  
Но тут весь план рассыпается мелкими частицами. Посох не действует на Тони, "Но почему?"-колоколом бьёт вопрос в мыслях Локи. Старк ещё успевает что-то съязвить, перед тем, как полубог хватает его за горло и отправляет в полёт на 2 метра от себя, но тут же подлетает как пуля и снова хватает за горло настолько сильно, что дышать практически невозможно, и Тони только издаёт хрип. Локи говорит, что поставит всех их на колени, но в первую очередь Старка, за его невыносимый характер, Тони его не слушает, он сосредоточен только на мысли, как бы выбраться из этой железной хватки, пока полубог его не задушил. Миллиардер цепляется за руку Локи, потому что тот поднял смертного на пару сантиметров от пола и дышать вовсе стало невозможно.   
-Я сделаю сейчас то, что считаю нужным. Я перевоспитаю тебя, чтобы ты впредь не перечил богам,-бог лжи кидает, побледневшего от недостатка кислорода Старка на белый диван, а сам подходит ближе и терпеливо ждёт, пока Тони отдышится. В голове у Тони лишь одна мысль "Нужно срочно бежать отсюда!" Он пытается вызвать костюм движением руки, но ничего не происходит. Локи смеётся так, что у Тони мурашки пробегают по спине.  
-Ты правда настолько наивен, что думаешь, будто я не оставлю без внимания твоё главное оружие? Хотя, у тебя главным оружием, наверное, является твой длинный язык.Давай посмотрим как ты умеешь им работать?-Локи поднял Тони за руку и прижал спиной к стене.  
-Эй, ты что творишь, совсем свихнулся?-скривился Тони от боли в спине.  
-Ооо, а ты оказывается ещё та штучка, Старк-облизнулся Локи и одной рукой задержал запястья Тони над его головой. Старк болезненно зашипел, хотел что-то сказать, но тут Локи накрыл его губы жёстким, требовательным поцелуем. Тони было одновременно противно и приятно. Противно потому что всё это происходило против его воли, а вот почему приятно, Тони так и не понял."Может его посох всё таки повлиял, и я понемногу схожу с ума?"-подумал Старк. Локи тем временем пробрался в рот Тони языком. Старк опешив, стоял как статуя, но через несколько секунд яростно предпринимал бесполезные попытки вырваться.  
Локи долго целовал сопротивляющегося Тони. Нехотя он оторвался от таких долгожданных губ и заглянул своей жертве в глаза.  
-Ну, чего ты? Испугался, милый? Дальше будет интереснее -притворно мило произнёс полубог миллиардеру на ухо, на что Старк только бессильно начал сползать по стене, но Локи успел подхватить его и уложить обратно на диван.  
-Эй, Старк! Очнись!Нееет, так просто ты от меня не отвяжешься!-Локи понял в чём было дело. У Старка предобморочное состояние. На спине была ужасных размеров царапина, видимо Локи по неосторожности оцарапал Тони жезлом. Полубог призвал магию, и из его рук полился ярко-зелёный свет, окружая Тони и залечивая рану.  
Когда Старк полностью очнулся, рядом сидел Локи и смотрел на него с долей тревоги в глазах.  
-Чего пялишься?-заплетающимся языком спросил Старк.  
-Я делаю, что хочу. И в данный момент я хочу...тебя, Старк-без какой-либо эмоции в голосе произнёс бог.  
Тони, кажется, только сейчас понял, насколько сильно он влип по самые уши! Локи наклонился и снова поцеловал Тони, только уже не так грубо, как в первый раз. Он начал стаскивать с Тони кофту с надписью "Black Sabbath". У Тони не было ни единого шанса выбраться из объятий свихнувшегося от жажды бога, но он не бросал попыток. Силы начинали возвращаться в тело Энтони и он смог ногой пнуть полубога в живот. Каково же было его удивление, когда Локи просто хмыкнул и встал с дивана. Тони подумал уже, что сейчас его изобьют и бросят здесь помирать. Но это всё же было лучше, чем то, чему Локи хотел изначально его подвергнуть. "Хотя-бы остатки своей чести сохраню"-подумал Тони.  
-Не хочешь по хорошему да, смертный?-зло прошипел Локи. Его глаза потемнели, он выглядел очень злым.  
-Я вообще никак не хочу! Отвали!-крикнул Тони и бросился бежать в сторону двери.  
Локи схватил его за предплечье с такой силой, что лицо Тони перекосило гримасой боли.  
-Ну хорошо, значит будем играть по моим правилам, не учитывая твоих желаний.   
С этими словами Локи одним рывком стянул с Тони штаны вместе с бельём. И опрокинул его на спинку дивана так, чтобы он лицом упирался в стену. Сам полубог в одно мгновение остался без одежды. На его руке оказалась вязкая жидкость, и он поднёс два пальца к анусу Тони.   
-Хватит, прекрати, урод! Ты знаешь, что я с тобой потом сделаю?!-кричал, что было сил Старк. Он пытался вложить в голос как можно больше угрозы, но получилось плохо. Был слышен лишь страх и паника.  
-Перестань сопротивляться и расслабься, иначе порву-это было сказано с таким хладнокровием и уверенностью, что Тони решил, больше не рисковать. "Видимо выхода больше нет"-отчаянно подумал миллиардер и постарался расслабиться.  
-Так то лучше-произнёс Локи нагнувшись к уху смертного и поменял угол, ласкавших Старка пальцев, отчего Тони непроизвольно издал такой сладкий для ушей Локи стон.  
Полубог подумал, что хватит с него уже этой подготовки, он итак слишком долго ждал, пока этот смертный перестанет сопротивляться. Он положил одну руку Тони на поясницу, а другой направил свой член в Тони. Старк закричал от пронзившей всё тело боли. Больно было настолько, что из глаз выступили слезы. Хорошо, что Тони стоял на коленях спиной к богу, иначе он бы увидел, насколько слаб сейчас Старк.  
-Потерпи немного-неожиданно проговорил Локи, с некоторой ноткой заботы.  
Он вошёл в Тони на всю длину и сейчас давал тому привыкнуть к ощущениям.  
-Как же я тебя ненавижу,урод!-крикнул Старк. Неожиданно Локи полностью из него вышел, и Тони уже было хотел с облегчением вздохнуть, как полубог снова вошёл в него до основания.  
Но в этот раз Тони было не так больно, видимо полубог уже достаточно его растянул. Старк закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не начать стонать под Локи, как последняя шлюха. На губе выступила капелька крови, перед глазами от напряжения начали расходиться темные круги.  
Локи начал двигаться в быстром темпе, полностью вгоняя свой член в девственную задницу Старка. Так продолжалось не больше десяти секунд, как полубог схватил Тони за волосы, заставив его закинуть голову Локи на плечо и угрожающе сказал:  
-Не сдерживай себя, Старк! Я хочу услышать как ты будешь стонать подо мной.  
Таких слов Тони не выдержал и наплевав на свою гордость, честь, позабыв о том, что его сейчас имеют самым позорным способом, он расслабился и вцепившись в мягкую спинку белоснежного дивана начал стонать. Как же долго Локи ждал этого, от мысли о том, что он добился своего и самый сильный, умный и такой желанный смертный сейчас стонет под ним, полубог ещё сильнее задвигался в нём. Вспомнив о том, что Тони как никак тоже является представителем мужского пола, Локи обхватил его член и стал водить по нему, измазанной в смазке рукой в такт своему бешеному темпу.  
Тони стонал так, что почти сорвал голос, он чувствовал, что находиться на грани, колени тряслись, глаза стали совсем мокрыми, а в ушах стоял такой шум, что он даже не слышал этих мокрых хлопков сзади. Он лишь думал о том, когда же всё это закончится.  
Локи тоже был на грани. Свободной рукой он оглаживал всё тело Тони, его пресс, напряженную мокрую спину и упругие ягодицы. В этот момент он очень пожалел, что поставил Старка спиной к себе и не может сейчас видеть его лица, поцеловать его губы. Тони с долгим и таким сладким стоном кончил первым, заляпывая диван и руку Локи своим семенем. За ним следом отправился и сам Локи, выливаясь прямо в Старка, с таким же протяжным стоном. Энтони бессильно упал боком на диван, полубог лёг рядом с ним, магией очистив всё, что они измарали. Он наколдовал белый теплый плед и накрыл им Тони, не осознавая зачем он это делает. Старк отвернулся к спинке дивана, а Локи обняв его, и прижав к себе, лежал и думал, каково сейчас его смертному. "Интересно, а когда я успел так сильно к нему привязаться? Я ведь бог, чёрт возьми, у меня не должно быть слабостей, а к Хель всё это!" С этими мыслями Локи перевернул на спину Тони, от чего тот зашипел, видимо его многострадальческая пятая точка болела.  
-Как себя чувствуешь?-неожиданно для самого себя спросил полубог.  
-Нормально-безэмоционально ответил Старк и хотел было снова отвернуться к стене, но Локи схватив его за подбородок, не дал отвернуться от себя.  
-Я серьёзно, Старк.  
-Ты издеваешься да? Ты только что меня отымел, чего тебе ещё надо? Как я могу себя после такого чувствовать???-сказать, что Тони был в ярости-ничего не сказать. Он был очень зол. Зол на себя в первую очередь. Сейчас ему казалось, что тогда у него ещё был шанс вырваться. Был зол на этого ублюдка, который сейчас строит из себя заботливого любовничка. Зол на мстителей, которые сейчас чёрт знает где находятся и даже не пытаются связаться с ним.  
Локи почувствовал странный укол в области груди, после таких слов Тони. Хотя чего ещё он мог ожидать? Его планом было сделать этого смертного своей игрушкой, он был-бы главной фигурой, среди всех остальных подчиненных после победы Локи. Но так уж получилось, что этот план с треском провалился и полубог дал волю своим чувствам, он впервые сделал то, что хотел сделать душой, а не по каким-то причинам. Он хотел, чтобы его хоть кто-то полюбил, при этом выразив свою любовь таким странным поступком, который, по видимому,не был оценен смертным. Но что-же теперь исправить? Всё есть как есть, теперь остаётся только встать, облачится в свои доспехи и идти завоёвывать Мидгард. Он в последний раз поцеловал губы Тони, странно, но тот больше не сопротивлялся. Как же трудно было от них оторваться, Локи сделал над собой усилие и наконец смог оторваться от Тони.  
Полубог встал и его резко пробило ужасное головокружение. Он не смог устоять на ногах и упал прямо на пол. Последнее, что он увидел, это Старк, который стоял над ним с дикой усмешкой и занесенным для удара кинжалом. Локи узнал этот кинжал,он всегда брал его с собой в бой, когда жил в Асгарде.   
Раскрыв глаза, Локи с глубоким вздохом понял, что это был лишь сон. Просто страшный сон. Он перевернулся на бок и стал думать, что было бы, если б Тони успел вонзить в него кинжал. Ведь это был не просто острый мидгардский нож, а волшебный клинок Локи. Что было бы, если б он не успел телепортироваться. "И все же этот смертный намного умнее и хитрее его сородичей, раз смог незаметно вколоть Локи самый сильный человеческий препарат и стащить его кинжал. Разумеется эффекта от этого препарата было мало, но хватило, чтобы Тони смог им воспользоваться".   
Локи привстал с кровати и подумал, что было бы неплохо ненадолго оставить свой асгардский трон и отправиться повеселиться с его любимой игрушкой в Мидгарде.


End file.
